Captured
by JujyBear
Summary: Ever wonder what happened to Reyna and Hylla after Percy Jackson destroyed the spa? Find out here!
1. Visitors

**I hope that everyone likes my new story!**

**There will be more chapters!**

**I love hearing your reviews! So... give a review!**

**I will try to use your thoughts in my stories! **

**I am like an expert at anything Percy Jackson so I hope it's good!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians / The Heroes of Olympus**

**But I wish I did. Rick Riordan owns them. Though he is a better writer than I so... I let him keep them. He is awesome!**

It was a beautiful day at the spa. The wind whistled in my ears, the waves rushed onto the beach, and the sun shone brightly high up in the afternoon sky. Nothing could ruin this perfect day.

Let me introduce myself. I am Hylla, daughter of Bellona, the Roman godess of war. I worked at C.C.'s Spa and Resort. C.C. was very good to us. She fed us, gave us a home, and a family. I was happy. My little sister, Reyna was 13. She played around with other kids her age and served our guests drinks and food. I am 15. I have worked hard at the spa my whole life. This is where I grew up. I worked my way up to the top. Now, I am C.C.'s personal assistant. Life was great.

I walked down to the docks to welcome new visiters. Two thirteen year olds on a row-boat. There was a boy and a girl. The girl had curly blond hair and grey eyes. The boy had brown hair and green eyes. This shall be interesting!

"Welcome!" I said. "Is this your first time with us?"

"Umm..." The girl with curly blond hair and grey eyes said.

"First-time-at-spa," I said as I wrote on my clipboard. "Let's see..." I observed them both. "Mmm. An herbal wrap to start with for the young lady. And of course, a complete makeover for the young gentleman."

"A what?" The guy with brown hair and green eyes asked. I cotinued writing notes and ignored him.

I smiled, "Right! Well, I am sure C.C. will want to speak with you personally before the luau. May I have your names?"

"I'm Percy Jackson and this is Annabeth Chase," the guy said.

"Follow me, please, Percy and Annabeth," I said.

"I guess it couldn't hurt," Annabeth muttered.

They both followed me inside. We headed up the staircase. C.C. was singing her beautiful songs while weaving.

"It's beautiful," Annabeth said.

"You appreciate weaving, my dear?" C.C. asked.

"Oh, yes, ma'am!" Annabeth said. "My mother is-"

"You have good taste, my dear. I'm so glad you've come. My name is C.C." C.C. said.

C.C. looked at Percy critically. "Oh, dear," she sighed. "You _do_ need my help."

"Ma'am?" Percy asked.

C.C. said to me, "Hylla, take Annabeth on a tour, will you? Show her what we have available. The clothing will nedd to change. And the hair, my goodness. We will do a full image consultation after I've spoken with this young gentleman."

Annabeth said, "But... What's wrong with my hair?"

C.C. smiled, "My dear, you are lovely. Really! But you're not showing off yourself or your talents at all. So much wasted potential!"

"Wasted?" Annabeth asked.

"Well, you're surely not happy the way you are! My goodness, there's not a single person who is. But don't worry. We can improve anyone here at the spa. Hylla will show you what I mean. You, my dear, need to unlock your true self!" C.C. said.

Annabeth said, "But... What about Percy?"

"Oh, definitely. Percy requires my personal attention. He needs _much_ more work than you," C.C. said.

"Well..." Annabeth said. "I suppose..."

"Right this way, dear," I said. Annabeth followed me outside.

"Right here is the garden where we grow our food fresh and perfect," I moved on.

"Here is the pool and where you can sunbathe," I kept walking.

"Over here is the big closet with many different outfits. Any you could imagine," I picked out a white sleeveless dress. "This'll be perfect on you, Annabeth."

Annabeth changed into the gorgeous dress. "Now, dearest, let me wash your hair."

After it was washed, I braided it perfectly with golden threads. "Now, for the make-up."

"Oh, I don't need make-up, Hylla," Annabeth pleaded.

"But I insist! It will look stunning," I said.

"I... I guess," Annabeth said.

After she was done, I showed her to the mirror.

"Wow. Are you sure that's me?" Annabeth asked.

"Of course it is!" I said. "Now, why don't you go show C.C. your new look."

"Ok..." And she walked back inside.

I ran off to Reyna. "Reyna. Let's go get our lunch."

"Sure, Hylla! I'm starved! It's time for our break!" Reyna said.

We walked over to the snack bar picking out what we wanted then... We heard screams from panic and... "Arrgh!"

We were stopped with a sword at our necks.


	2. Aboard

**Thanks for all of the great reviews on Chapter 1! This is Chapter 2! I'm hoping for great comments! Enjoy it! You have to love it! Thank you all, my amazing readers! Love you all! Sorry that it's so short! The next one will be longer!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

**Aboard**

"Come with me, if you want to live. We have a lot planned for you!" The pirate laughed evily.

We had no other choice. We followed the kidnappers down to the docks. "Hey! Those kids are taking my ship! Get them!" The pirate shouted at the others. Reyna was terrified. She looked like she was going to cry. I silently vowed that the next time I meet Percy Jackson again, I will kill him on sight. No questions. This guy ruined our lives. We were captured by pirates.

The ship got away. The pirate shouted, "NO! That's _my _ship!"

"We'll have to get another ship, sir!" One of the other pirates said.

"Then go get one!" He shouted. The other pirate scrambled away looking for the perfect ship.

"Why are you taking us?" I asked.

"Because I was a guinea pig for many millenia! I want revenge!" He shouted at me.

"What is your name?" I asked.

"Blackbeard! The worst pirate ever to sail the seas," he said proudly.

"The _real_ Blackbeard?" Reyna asked scaredly.

"Yes, I'm real! Do I _look_ like a statue?" Blackbeard shouted.

"Um, ok..." I said.

"I found a boat, Mr. Blackbeard!" another pirate said.

"Finally! Let's take our captives to sea!" Blackbeard said.

We got aboard the ship. It was a modern day yacht. Shiny white that gleamed under the noonday sun. It did not match the thousand year old pirates. They certainly did not go well together. Did I forget to mention that I was scared out of my mind? I tried not to show it. I didn't want to show any weakness. I certainly didn't want to show Reyna that I couldn't protect her. She was so young and probably even more scared than I was. I put on a tough face and grudgingly walked as slow as I could onto the ship.

Reyna walked a little less meekly. She stumbled when she walked. Her hands and her forehead were beaded with sweat. Just by looking at her sharp eyes, you could see fear. I couldn't help feeling bad for her. I couldn't help feeling bad for myself. Right now, we were being kidnapped be pirates and it was all Percy Jackson's fault. And today, I didn't feel like dying. I'd rather be kidnapped by pirates, even though that'd be a tough choice. We're probably going to die anyway.

I spoke a silent prayer in my head to whatever Roman god was listening. I've heard stories and legends about the old gods of Rome, and of course, we met and worked for Circe, which is more proof that they exist. Reyna and I have even been told that one of our parents was one of them, which was hard to believe, but no one knew for sure who it was. They made guesses, but they always proved wrong. Some said Venus, but without our makeup and accessories, we couldn't have been as beautiful as she was. Others said Ceres, but Reyna and I didn't really favor gardening. Few said Mars because we were strong and powerful girls, but we didn't have the temper problems and the personality of a war god. No one knew.

So I just prayed to whatever god was listening. I did things like this a lot whenever I needed someone to confide to. Of course, no one had answered. Why would they? No god or goddess would ever be proud to claim me as their daughter, for I had worked with Circe, one of the worst villians in the Roman legends. But this time, something or someone spoke in my mind, _Patience, Child. Your time will come. _As startled as I was, I stumbled backwards. I looked around me, but there was no one else there except Reyna and one of the pirates guarding the door.

This was too much for me. I needed to rest. A quick nap will help. I layed down on a white cushioned seat and closed my eyes. A dream fell upon me. No, not a dream. A nightmare.


End file.
